el arbol del mundo
by geme1
Summary: En la escuela de mahoraba unas extrañas desapariciones han sucedido, extrañando a los maestros de la escuela, al darse cuenta que su magia no funciona estos deciden mandar a takamichi a una extraña sede en asia,
1. Chapter 1

En la escuela de mahoraba unas extrañas desapariciones han sucedido, extrañando a los maestros de la escuela, al darse cuenta que su magia no funciona estos deciden mandar a takamichi a una extraña sede en asia, encontrandose con el supervisor de ahi, y deciden mandar a unos exorsistas....... el grupo ala alba y los exorcistas uniran fuerzas en contra del conde que trata de apoderarse del arbol del mundo.... como acabara esto....

* * *

**Inicio**

Despues de regresar del mundo magico, negi y sus alumnos regresaron a la escuela de mahoraba, todas estaban muy contentas ya que despues de lo sucedido en aquel mundo yacian todos cansados y solo querian volver a su cuarto, ya que el inicio del nuevo curso esta muy pronto.

Uuuuaaahhh··- tengo mucho sueño- replicaba la chica de cabello rojizo que tenia agarrado en dos coletas con campanas.

yo tambien- contestaba el pequeño niño con lentes- todos estamos cansados Asuna-san

mmmm.... lo se, pero temo que todavia no me recupero del hechizo de reescritura.- siguio replicando

lo siento- contesto el pequeño de lentes- por no haber hecho algo a tiempo-

no es tu culpa- siguio un poco exaltada-

la tension entre los dos crecio despues de lo sucedido, siguieron paseando en todo el campus en silencio, ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevia a hablar.

Asuna! Negi!- se oyo a lo lejos

era konoka que venia acompañada de Setsuna, ya que se habian vuelto inseparables despues de su aventura.

que hacen tan solos- pregunto la chica de cabello largo suelto-

N-No nada- los dos contestaron en unisono, tartamudeando un poco y con la cara roja como tomate- solo paseabamos.

no se preocupen, solo veniamos a decirles que el abuelo quiere reunir a todos los del ala-alba para decirnos sobre una situacion muy ugente- dijo konoka

si tenemos que darnos prisa-insistio setsuna

y asi todos reunidos en la oficina del director, notaron una atmosfera de presion.

muy bien, a todas las e reunidos para informarles de lo sucedido en la ultima semana- dijo el anciano- ultimamente han habido unas extrañas desapariciones de personas en las afueras de la escuela-siguio informando

y que tiene que ver con nosotros- dijo la chiquilla de pelo rubios- no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que pasa a los humanos.

Yaa! evangeline, deja de ser tan fria- replico asuna, agarrandola de cuellos y tocando su cabeza, con tanta fuerza que la dejo despeinada

quitate de aqui, Idiota!- la empujo- maldicion, tu eres la unica que puede pasar mi campo, tch!

b-bueno director siga-dijo la niña de cabello corto timidamente-

si modoka, seguire con la explicacion-contesto el viejo- bueno, retomando lo anterior han habido extrañas desapariciones en las afueras de la escuela, y se han vistos extraños seres en forma de bola con una mascara

seran demonios-dijo la chica con un jugo de pepinillo en la boca

No creo, yue, ellos no tienen las caracteristicas de los demonios normales, ya que al momento de lanzar unos rayos de las armas que tienen a los lados de las mascaras, las personas se llenan de extraños pentagramas negros, y luego se hacen polvo- sigui el anciano

Y como tiene esa informacion, Sr. director- interrumpio la joven de ojos cerrados-si todas las victimas como usted dice se hacen polvo- pregunto

bueno, el dia de ayer mande a un investigador, para que averiguara lo sucedido, y lo grave de la situacion- contesto- y fue cuando vio a una pequeña niña llorando en un callejon y decidio ayudarla, y cuando la toco esta pequeña se desprendio de su piel y se transformo en esa cosa, y empezo a atacar a nuestro enviado, que muy a penas logro escapar, sin embargo- cambio a un tono algo preocupante para todos en el cuarto- la magia, no funciono en el, y mas aun se puede disfrazar en un humano ordinario-

QUUUEEE!!- se exaltaron todas-

y que quiere que hagamos- dijo otra chica de lentes-que tenemos que ver con eso, ya que dice que la magia no funciona en ellos

bueno, buena pregunta Chisame-en seguida contesto- ustedes saben del Vaticano, verdad?

si- siguio el pequeño de lentes- es la sede de la religion catolica, no?, que tiene que ver con nosotros, no se supone que no saben nada de la magia las personas ordinarias?

Bueno, eso no es del todo correcto, negi, la verdad si saben de nuestra existencia, bueno algunos de ellos- interrumpio takamichi

Takamichi-sensei!- saludaron todas cordialmente

Que investigaste del vaticano, takamichi- pregunto el anciano

El vaticano?- se asombro negi- fuiste al vaticano

No exactamente- contesto el maestro de traje- solo fui a una de sus sedes, para ser exacto a la asiatica-

tiene sede aqui!- asombrada dijo konoka y yue al mismo tiempo

si- irrumpio chachamaru- segun mis datos de clasificacion A son 3

pero, son humanos ordinarios, no tienen armas en contra de esos moustruos- insistio chisame, con gran esmero-

los rociaran con agua bendita!, cree que esos moustruos se esfumaran con eso- dijo el pequeño negi

no- siguio chachamaru-el vaticano no solo maneja ese tipo de exorsismo,tiene varias ramas que se dedican a diferentes exterminios

que clase de exterminios- setsuna dijo

si al igual que tu, eres una exterminadora de demonios, el vaticano se maneja en diferentes organizaciones con varias especialidades

si es cierto- una chica con ropas chinas irrumpio- a mi me toco pelear con un hombre anciando que pertenecia a una orden negra, obscura, algo asi-siguio- cuando lo rete despues de que vencio a un gran demonio alla en mi pueblo- termino

si, la asociacion de la que hablabamos es la orden negra

orden negra??- pregunto Asuna, con cara de no saber nada desde el principio

si- dijo takamichi- estuve en una de sus sedes, de ahi es donde vengo

pero que es eso- insistio chisame- que tiene que ver esa asociacion con las extrañas criaturas

bueno-siguio evangeline- eh oido que desde hace mucho tiempo los seres humanos han estado luchando, contra un tal conde del milenio, pero no me interesaba mucho esa absurda guerra de humanos

deja de decir esas cosa-la chica de coletas golpeo a la pequeña- no se mucho de lo que estan hablando, pero no digas eso

dejame ya, tonta, cabeza hueca- replico la pequeña

bueno seguire- takamichi dijo- fui a encontrarme con el supervisor de esa sede, llamado bak chang y me dijo que en la noche mandaran a unos exorcistas

unos exorsistas- modoka dijo sorprendida- esta noche

no creo que vengan tan pronto- setsuna exclamo- esta muy lejos esa sede, verdad takamichi

si, solo un poco, solo el supervisor me pidio un area escondida, para el transporte-

que clase de transporte usan- konoka pregunto

no se mucho en verdad sobre el tipo de habilidades que manejan, pero es en lo unico que podemos pensar por ahora, para mantener a todo el alumnado protegido de los ataques- termino el señor de traje

pero no nos han terminado de explicar- el niño pelirrojo dijo, mientras todas miraban a chachamaru, ya que la habian interrumpido cuando esta estaba dando su explicacion

termina- dijo energetica la chica de coletas- que informacion tienes

bueno, como es informacion de clasificacion alta, tiene alta seguridad y solo pude extraer algunas cosa, solo se que esta luchando con extrañas criaturas, y que llevan mucho tiempo asi

si, como ya les habia dicho-evangeline interrumpio- los tontos humanos llevan esa guerra desde hace tiempo, y no han podido terminar, je estupidos humanos

ya callate! tonta eva-chan- golpeo a la pequeña con una patada voladora a la niña de cabello rubio

maldita, kagurazaka, estupida habilidad tuya- enojada insistio

jajajaja, eva que bueno que te veo tan alegre- un joven encapuchado aparece, mirando a la niña tirada maldiciendo a asuna- me gusta tu mirada de frustracion- siguio el joven

maldito ima- contesto enojada- pervertido que haces aqui- mientras se avalanzaba hacia albireo, y este con una gran sonriza, pareciendo que disfrutaba lo que veia

bueno eh venido para decirles que el area del sotano ha sido desocupada- contesto albireo- ya esta lista para la llegada de los visitantes

si que bueno ya va siendo hora- felicito el anciando al joven

y nosotros que tenemos que ver-insistio chisame

bueno ahora le informo, cuando lleguen los exorcistas

___________

mientras tanto en la orden

si, bueno- un joven de boina agarro el telefono-aahh! bak-chan mucho tiempo que no hablabas, a que se debe tal gusto

no me digas bak-chan- grito la persona al otro lado del telefono- solo te queria decir que han habido extraño numero de avistamientos de akumas en un pueblo en japon, te mandare la informacion por escrito- colgo la persona

mmm... nunca cambia el pequeño bak-chan - murmuro el joven de boina-ooh esta es la informacion, es mucha, a ver, a ver,- empezo a leer el muchacho

_______

allen se encontraba duermiendo una siesta despues de la dificil mision del ladron G, y link lo acompañaba cuando se escucha que hablan a la puerta

si- dijo el joven de dos puntos al abrir la puerta- oh lenalee que te trae por aqui

lenalee?- pregunto el joven de la cicatriz- me necesitas

si- siguio la joven de cabello corto- mi hermano me pidio que reuniera la mayor cantidad de exorsitas, los quiere ver en su oficina para la siguiente mision

Mision?, que clase de mision- el chico de dos puntos pregunto

si, mi hermano no me explico mucho pero me dijo que los reuniera a todos- la chica contesto

esta bien, walker y yo estaremos ahi- prosiguio el chico rubio

tu tambien iras- se quejo allen- tienes que ir a todos lados conmigo

si, exactamente, recuerda que te tengo que estar vigilando, de acuerdo a la central- link afirmo

mmmmm.....- allen quejumbrosamente exclamos- bueno ya me impuse a ti

como que ya te impusite, ni que fuera mueble-exclamo el joven rubio

pues para mi ya lo eres- contesto burlonamente el joven de cabellos blancos- ahorita vamos lenalee

sip, yo seguire buscando a los demas- termino

ya en la oficina de kamui, este se dispuso a explicar la mision y en que consistia, a igual del lugar a donde se dirigian, a los que estaban presentes.

bueno, esta bien todo eso de los akumas, pero el arbol del mundo? que es eso- dijo allen

el arbol del mundo, es un contenedor de gran poder magico- kamui prosiguio

magia, jajaja, eso existe- con un tono sarcastico dijo el joven de parche

callate lavi!- un viejo dijo al patear al joven bookman- la magia si existe tarado, si existe la inocencia, akumas y el conde obvio que la magia tambien

mmmm... magia- dijo timidamente la chica de cabello castallo, mientras se tapaba la boca- e-existe entonces

si exactamente, miranda- el viejo contesto- la magia es tan antigua, sin embargo se a mantenido oculta ante los humanos ordinarios, de echo si se llega a saber la persona que lo dice lo convierten en un animal

y tienen varitas- el joven de cabello rojo contesto, mientras miraba desde el suelo con voz sarcastica-

no se mucho sobre la magia, pero hay muchos tipos de magos- informo el viejo

bueno entonces vamos!- dijo allen con tanto entusiasmo

moyashi, estas muy emocionado

no soy moyashi me llamo allen- el joven reclamo- y si estoy muy emocionado, quiero ver las escobas voladoras, las ancianas con berrugas y todo eso

ancianas con berrugas? te emocionan las ancianas con berruga- lavi con cara de asco decia- yo no quiero ir, y escobas voladoras, tu tienes el arca de noe, y te emocionan las escobas- siuio soltando una gran carcajada

ya lavi, deja a allen, verdad miranda? chica de cabello corto interrumpio

S-si- dijo miranda- a mi tambien me emociona eso- dijo timidamente

bueno, pasen por su codigo, para abrir la puerta, ya va siendo hora para el encuentro- se apresuro kamui, darle la nota a miranda, que guardo en su uniforme

bueno listo! allen prepara la puerta 29 y conectala a este lugar- le dio una foto

espera kamui!- el joven dijo- no puedo conectar la puerta hacia un lugar en donde no eh estado-

no te preocupes, el poder del arbol del mundo te guiara- contesto

pero como me va a guiar un arbol- con tono dudoso dijo allen

si, su poder es tanto, que es muy seguro que si se lo pides al arca, este lo detectara- siguio kamui

pero nunca lo eh intentado- con duda siguio allen

intentalo allen- siguio kamui

esta bien, lo intentare, pero no estoy seguro de donde quedara- fue asi que allen se concentro un poco en la imagen de la foto y en lo que kamui le dijo y le pidio al arca que hiciera eso, entonces una gran puerta de luz aparecio enfrente del grupo- deja averiguo donde esta- aseguro allen entrando a la puerta...

* * *

bueno aqui esta mi primer fanfic de dgm y de mahou espero les guste y comenten,


	2. exorsistas en mahoraba

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo de mahou y dgm, espero que les guste, ah! Y no soy propietaria de ningún derecho de los títulos anteriores.

LA LLEGADA A MAHORABA

Mientras tanto en el sotano de la escuela esperaban el grupo impacientemente la llegada de los exorcista, la mayoría tiene una visión de ellos como si fueran de películas y todo eso.

Yo ya quiero verlos- exclamo la joven china- quiero pelear con el viejo otra vez

Ya, ya sensei- dijo el niño de lentes

Sensei?- questiono ku fei- te he dicho que no me llames sensei, ya no lo soy recuerdas

Si , s- digo ku-chan- repitió temerosamente el niño

Siii!!- grito con emoción konoka- ya quiero ver a los Sr. Sacerdotes, con sus biblias y todo eso

Ya niñas, no se desesperen- se dirigió al grupo el maestro de traje- no falta mucho

Tch! Por que diablos tengo que estar entre un grupo de idiotas como estos- insistió la niña de pelos rubios, mientras una mano se le acercaba por atrás- que te eh dicho eva , no digas esas tonterías, - le reclamo la chica de largas coletas

Maldita seas kagurazaka, maldigo el dia en que te crearon- siguió reclamando

Mientras kagurazaka seguía molestando y regañando al mismo tiempo a evangeline, esta se molestaba mas al ver la cara de satisfacción de albireo, lo que la hacia enfurecer mas.

Director, para que nos necesita a nosotros, siendo que la magia no sirve en esas criaturas, y al parecer otras personas se encargaran de eso, noo?- insintio la joven con lente.

No desesperes, chisame- contesto el anciano

Es que no creo que aparezca algo aquí… fue interrumpida yue- una melodía dijo después

Es muy bonita- dijo asuna, mientras agarraba a eva de los cachetes-

Si es cierto se dirigieron las demás, en eso una luz salió del suelo en forma de puerta con el numero 29, de ella salió un joven con uniforme negro con detalles rojos y con cabellos blancos a lo que extraño a la mayoría, por un momento lo vieron ya que este se dirigió hacia el anciano preguntándole- esta es la escuela de mahoraba?- pregunto el chico

Si, por supuesto, tu eres el joven exorcista verdad?- respondió el anciano

Si, solo que no vengo solo, bueno ahorita vengo, solo me asome a ver si era el lugar para poder traer a mis amigos- el joven se retiro pasando otra vez por el portal de luz, todas asombradas estaban ya que esa era una magia muy extraña que incluso negi no entendía.

Yo pensé que seria un Sr. Con biblia y rosario- exclamo modoka a yue en voz baja

t-tenia el pelo blanco- se dirigió asuna al director y a takamichi con asombro- porque tenia el pelo blanco, y esa extraña cicatriz- siguió insistiendo

es muy fácil, asuna- se dirigió el maestro hacia asuna-

pero como- chisame siguió insistiendo, todavía asombrada de lo que había visto- esa es una puerta verdad, Sr. Director.

Si, exactamente dijo el anciano

Evangeline no reaccionaba ante lo que había visto- eso era magia muy antigua, pero como la consiguió- pensó por un momento

Si lo se evangeline- contesto ima, a lo que evangeline reacciono con furia- como sabes lo que estoy pensando- exclamo esta ultima

Jejeje, tengo mis trucos- insitio el joven de ojos cerrados al ver a eva con sonrisa burlona- esa es una magia de hace 7000 años

7000 años!! – dijo el niño de lentes- es mucho

Si para ser exacto, eso es el arca de noe- prosiguió el anciano-una magia ya perdida

Arca de noe!!- exclamo evangeline- eso existe, dijo mirando al anciano con asombro- pero como..

La mera verdad no se mucho, solo se que ese joven de cabellos blancos lo pueden controlar- se dirigió a eva

e-existio un arca de noe?- exclamo el pequeño negi con asombro- en verdad existió

claro, bueno eso dice algunas de mis fuentes- le contesto el joven de cabellos negros

yo pensé que lo había visto todo en el mundo mágico- dijo nodoka, konoka, asuna y yue al mismo tiempo

mientras tanto en la orden negra, allen regresa a través de la puerta y se dirigió al pequeño grupo- kamui! Si llegue al lugar indicado, es mas un monton de gente nos estaba esperando- insitio el chico aun con un poco de incredulidad

si, eso es bueno- prosigui el joven de boina –(no pensé que llegaran exactamente en ese lugar)- pensó

bueno n-nos vamos- dijo la joven de cabellos castaños tímidamente al joven supervisor y a allen- ya estamos listo verdad allen

si, miranda- le siguió contestando el joven de cicatriz a la muchacha

bueno partimos!!- lavi se dirigió a bookman y al grupo- panda?- pregunto al ver la cara del anciano con un gesto de disgusto, ya que le había dicho panda a lo que reacciono pateándolo a la puerta- rayos me pase- contesto el viejo

bueno allen, dile al tonto de lavi, que no ire a esta misión- se dirigió al joven de cabellos blancos

no iras?- se pregunto allen- porque no

eso lo sabra el- se alejo poco a poco

allen extrañado estaba pues no sabia que sucedia,- esta bien- grito al bookman

enseguida allen, lenalee, miranda y link se dirigieron a la puerta despidiéndose del joven supervisor.

Del otro lado todavía estaban asombrados de la información que albireo les había dado y en ese momento un joven de cabellos rojos salió disparado ensartándose en el edifico, a lo cual todos estaban asombrados- maldito panda! Ahora si se paso- exclamo el joven de parche al levantarse de los escombros-tch! Donde estoy, eh! Quienes son ustedes- se dirigió al grupo que se encontraba en el lugar

Estas bien- konoka reacciono, activando su pactio curando la s heridas del joven

Wow! – exclamo lavi, al ver la habilidad de konoka- eso seria muy útil chiquilla, se dirigió a la jovencita de cabello largos y negros, y dirigió la vista hacia el grupo gritando con esmero- STRIKE!- al ver a asuna

Todos se miraron entre si extrañados de la reacción del muchacho, este se acerco a la chica de coletas tomandola de las manos, lo que molesto al pequeño negi, en eso cuando hiba a dirigir unas palabras una voz de una joven lo llamo-lavi! Deja a la muchacha en paz- se dirigió a este alejando al chico de asuna- lo siento mucho- se disculpo la jovencita de cabellos cortos

Wow!- todas estaban sorprendidas- tu también eres un exorsitas – todo el grupo se acerco a lenalee con asombro- s-si – se dirigió ella- soy lenalee lee y estoy acompañada por miranda lotto, allen Walker, y aquel chico que se llama lavi

Oooh! Son todos muy jóvenes- dijo con entusiasmo la chica de coletas- yo esperaba a un anciano con biblia- siguió repitiendo- yo soy kagurazaka asuna, mucho gusto

Yo soy negi- se dirigió el niño- soy el maestro de la clase 3ª

Lavi se dirigió a el midiéndolo y observándolo con detenimiento- en serio chiquillo eres un maestro- le pregunto extrañado

s-si dijo el pequeño tímidamente

ooooohhh! En serio y dices que nosotros somos jóvenes como para ser exorsitas- se dirigió lavi al pequeño con voz burlona, a lo repentinamente fue golpeado- que haces moyashi-

no soy moyashi, me llamo allen- exclamo el joven

tienes tu cabello blanco y una cicatriz- asuna se dirigió a este con asombro- y has de tener mi edad-

si- dijo allen- tengo 16 los acabo de cumplir

que! Dijo nodoka y yue con asombro- eres muy chico para ser sacerdote

n-no somos sacerdotes- se dirigió tímidamente la chica de cabellos castallos- somos exorsista, es muy diferente

ooh!- tu también eres exorsista- dijo la chica de ojos cerrados- mi nombre es kaede nagase chunnin en entrenamiento-

chunnin!! Allen se dirigió con asombro- en serio eres una ninja- con ojos brillantes se acerco

si ella es ninja y yo soy una artista marcial, mi nombre es ku fei- se dirigió al chico de cabellos blancos

yo soy setsuna sakurazaki, nodoka Miyazaki, konoka konoe, yue ayase

y asi se fueron presentando una a una ante los jóvenes exorsistas- espera- exclamo asuna- nos falto aquel joven de dos puntos-

dos puntos?- se questiono el joven- mi nombre es link, solo link

ahhh! También falta una de presentarse- lavi dijo mientras se acercaba a la niña de cabellos rubios- como te llamas pequeña

pequeña?- dijo mientras se le oscurecían los ojos del enojo- no soy ninguna chiquilla, soy la maga nosferatus evangeline atanasia Katherine mcdowell- dijo con esmero

aah! Te llamas eva-chan- dijo lavi agarrando la cabeza a la pequeña

no me llames eva-chan engreído- se dirigió a lavi atacándolo con un hechizo de congelación, a lo que lavi reacciono rápidamente, ante el asombro de las demás- uf! Eso estuvo cerca eva-chan

tch! No vas a aprender maldito bastardo- cuando la pequeña se dirigía al joven de cabellos rojos fue detenida por el maestro gafas de la muerte- detente eva, recuerda que ellos son nuestro invitados-

maldición, luego agustare cuentas contigo mocoso- se alejo eva con tanta furia

al ver esto albireo se presento ante todos y takamichi también, albireo acercándose a lavi con tanto asombro- hola muchacho, hiciste enojar a eva muy rápido- le dijo en tono de broma- me gustaría conocerte mejor

lavi no entendía- uuoo! Te gusta molestar a la chiquilla- dijo burlonamente, a lo que ima sonrio

espera! Donde esta el viejo panda me tiene que pagar lo que me hizo- dirigiéndose al grupo de exorsitas-

dijo que no venia- respondió allen- que tu sabrias porque

mmm… debe ser el asunto de cross- pensó el bookman jr.

Bueno – interrumpió el director- les enseñare sus habitaciones- dirigiéndose a los muchachos

Sii! No tendrán comida?- pregunto allen con entusiasmo- si yo te llevo al comedor- le contesto asuna-

Espera, tienen mucha comida- le contesto lenalee-

Comida?-asuna respondió-

Si, allen come mucho hasta acabarse las reservas- a lo que allen se sonrojo y no respondió

Ah! Comes mucho- dijo el anciano- bien preparare lo mejor que tenga-

Negi se dirigió al joven de cabellos blancos y le pregunto- tu manejas el arca, verdad?- alo que asombro a los exorsistas, ya que solo la central y los exorsistas sabían- como supistes? – respondió allen con asombro- quien te dijo- le siguió lavi con una mirada seria

Lo siento!- se apresuro negi- no debi preguntar

No te disculpes- prosigue allen- pero quien te dijo tal información de alto nivel que solo nosotros sabíamos?

Yo les dije moyashi- se dirigió a allen

No soy moyashi soy allen- exclamo el ultimo

Si moyashi jejeje- se dirigió el joven viendo con gusto el gesto del joven de cicatriz- yo le dije a negi lo del arca

Arca? Tu como sabes- se dirigió el bookman jr. Hacia ima- como sabes de eso, quien te dijo

No nadie me dijo solo lo oi por ahí- insistió con una gran sonrisa- es un secreto- fue lo ultimo que dijo y desapareció

Todos los exorsista se quedaron asombrados, al saber que alguien mas aparte de la orden sabían lo de allen,

Lo siento- otra vez dijo el pequeño de lentes- lo siento

Ya no te preocupes, a lo mejor luego les explicare- dijo allen con voz seria

Va! Ya basta no pongas esa cara- dijo asuna agarrándole la cabeza a allen con una gran sonrisa- no te preocupes si no nos quieres contestar, verdad negi

s-si allen-san- contesto el pequeño…

bueno nos vamos a comer dijo alegremente la chica de coletas llevándose a los exorsistas al comedor.

Todas se quedaron mirando al grupo alejarse con asuna

Vieron su mirada- dijo chisame- al parecer eso es serio

Si, chisame-san-al parecer es un tema que no quiere tocar allen-san- luego todos ellos se fueron a alcanzar al grupo que se les había adelantado, platicando entre ellas siguieron insistiendo en lo del arca y lo misterioso que seria…

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, perdón por los errores y todo eso, espero que les guste


	3. revelacion

bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas, espero y disculpen mis faltas de ortografia y el cambio de nombres de algunos personajes...jejeje

____

el grupo de negi perdio de vista a los exorcistas con asuna, lo que le preocupaba al pequeño, ya que el chico de cabellos rojos y parche, habia acosado en un principio a la chica de coletas, lo que al niño le extrañaba y desesperaba al mismo tiempo, con una reaccion que ni el mismo entendia.

-que tienes negi?- pregunto la chica de lentes y pelo rosa, mirando al pequeño morderse una uña-

n-no nada, chisame-san- contesto negi, queriendo aparentar serenidad en ese momento

-vamos negi, no pasara nada- contesto en seguida

-nada de que?- siguio el pequeño apresurando el paso- no me preocupo de nada solo que asuna-san esta con ese grupo extraño y el director no nos dijo para que nos necesitaba- decia mientras se acercaba a la puerta del comedor- es solo...- fue interrumpido ya que al momento de abrir la puerta del comedor se encontro con un panorama algo perturbante, un monton de trastes y - q-que pasa aqui!!- grito el pequeño con gran asombro

-ah! negi, muchachas ya nos alcanzaron- contesto la chica de coletas asomandose entre los platos

-uooo!! quien come tanto- dijo la chica de ropas chinas, mientras se asomaba entre los platos- tienes un gran estomago, allen-san

-a-allen te habla ku-san- dijo la chica de cabellos castaños diriguiendose al joven que comia como desesperado

-ah! lo siento ku-san, es que esta comida es como la de cherry- dijo el chico mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa.

-comes mucho- dijo asuna diriguiendose a allen con una gran sonrisa-

-asi es moyashi, el casi por lo regular se acaba la comida de la central- contesto el chico de cabello rojos mirando a asuna

-no soy moyashi, soy allen!- el chico de cabellos blancos dijo, levantandose de la mesa de un golpe- y no como tanto

- ya allen, lavi dejen de pelear, que no es el momento, a parte despues de instalarnos tenemos que averiguar lo sucedido en el pueblo- exclamo la chica de cabellos cortos, separando a lavy y allen- verdad asuna- san

-si, ahorita los llevo a su recamara, para que se pongan comodos- termino la chica de coletas, ignorando por completo a los recien llegados.

en ese momento llego la pequeña de cabellos rubios- ey! mocoso ustedes se iran con asuna, el resto de ustedes los espera el viejo en su oficina- dijo de golpe la niña

-ya eva-chan. no seas asi- dijo el chico de parche mientras se acercaba a la pequeña- no seas agua fiestas- dijo mientras frotaba la cabeza de la niña

-tu.. maldito! quieres morir verdad- dijo en un tono que a todos menos a los exorsistas le hizo temblar, oscureciendo por completo su ojos.

-lavi, deja de molestar a eva-san- se levanto lenalee dirigiendose al chico de parche- lo siento eva-san, este hombre es muy infantil, le encanta poner apodos y molestar a la gente- lo dijo mientras hacia reverencia.

-tch! maldito tienes suerte, pero la proxima moriras- dijo la niña mientras se alejaba del grupo- asuna muevete e instala a los mocoso, luego nos alcanzas- termino asotando la puerta del comedor

-nunca habia visto tan enojada a la maestra- dijo el pequeño de lentes acercandose a lavi-

- jejeje esa eva no cambiara- exclamo asuna

-b-bueno negi-sensei podremos irnos a la direccion- interrumpio nodoka, con timidez

-si! nodoka-san, vamos chicas, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar con el director- dijo el pequeño mientras se alejaba del grupo de exorcistas- ahorita nos alcanzas asuna-san- grito por ultimo

y asi asuna fue mostrando las habitaciones de cada uno quedando asi, lenalee y miranda en un dormitorio, lavi, link y allen en otro- bueno aqui los dejo, me voy hacia la direccion, cualquier duda acerquense a mi- la chica de coletas dijo

-s-si y gracias asuna-san- dijo la chica de cabellos castaños dirigiendose a esta ultima

-oye asuna-san, antes de que te vaya, nos podrias explicar algo- el chico de cabellos rojos dijo- no sabemos nada de ustedes, por tanto alboroto

-tu hiciste el alboroto- todos pensaron al mismo tiempo

-ah! si es cierto, bueno- y asi les explico todo lo que tenia que ver con la magia los pactios , el mundo magico etc... todo lo que tiene que ver....

-y como hacen ese pactio- interrumpio el chico de dos puntos- como veo tiene que ser una muestra de confianza, verdad

-si, bueno..- dijo medio dudando y con la cara muy roja- es un beso

-quee! un beso- exclamaron todos en unisono , exepto link, claro

-si- dijo la chica

-entonces quiere decir que ese pequeño...- el chico de cabellos se diriguio a asuna- a besado a todas ustedes.

-bueno, si, claro- comento al momento de sonrojarse con mas ganas.

-mmmm.... e-entonces si se besa a un mago obtienes poderes magicos- la chica de cabellos castaños hablo mientras tartamudeaba

-entonces ese niño es fuerte, noo?- interrumpio lavi

-si, como ya les habia explicado lo del mundo magico, el y yo somos descendietes de un linaje muy fuerte, aunque claro yo soy hija directa del mago del inicio- siguio explicando la chica

- entonces tu tambien eres fuerte, con o sin el pactio- contesto lavi

-bueno se podria decir, solo que la magia no funciona conmigos, tengo la habilidad de cancelar la magia- siguio la chica con una gran sonrisa y rascandose la cabeza

-hay muchas cosas interesantes, en este lugar- lavi comento, cruzando los brazos y poniendo una cara muy seria- tendre que guardar esta informacion, el viejo no me habia comentado nada de esto, solo partes minimas del asunto

-asi que tu ya sabias algo, lavi- el chico de cabellos blancos se dirigio al muchacho de parche.

-si algo, mas no mucho-contesto

-bueno yo ahora me retiro, me esperan mis amigos en la oficina del director- se levanto la muchacha, retirandose en ese momento

-si, gracias otra vez- la chica de cabellos castaños dijo mientras la otra se retiraba- nosotros iremos a investigar el asunto en el pueblo

-si, yo les dire a lo demas- termino la chica

_______

mientras en la oficina todos estaban con la duda de porque el director los necesitaba si ya tenia a los exorcistas y que asuntos querian con ellos.

-bueno director, que queria hablar con nosotros- el niño dijo, mientras miraba fijamente al viejo- dijo que nos explicaria al momento de que llegaran los exorcistas

-ah! tienes buena memoria, pequeño negi, era de esperarse de ti- insistio el viejo mientras se rascaba la barbilla- bueno como ya saben la magia no surte efecto en esos moustruos y por eso estan esos muchachos, sin embargo hay un asunto que no le comentes

-que asunto- interrumpio chisame con cara de preocupacion- que tenemos que ver en todo esto-

-bueno, como albireo dijo esa magia es muy antigua de unos 7000 años- siguio el anciano, mientras caminaba en su oficina- nuestra magia no funciona, pero recordando el linaje de negi y asuna es muy probable que su magia si funcione en ellos debido a su antiguedad en el mundo magico

-que!- el pequeño con asombro dijo- entonces quiere decir que la magia de mis acompañantes y la cancelacion de asuna, podria funcionar- siguio el pequeño, sacando muchas deducciones al mismo tiempo

-si, es muy posible, pero no lo hemos investigado mucho debido al asunto y la llegada de los exorcistas-interrumpio el maestro de traje-

-huh, asi que era eso por lo que querias a estos mocosos, entonces no servire de mucho- la niña dijo de forma molesta

-no es del todo cierto eva, tu magia tambien servira en eso, recuerda que tu magia negra seria muy efectiva en este caso, tu eres un vampiro. seria de mucha ayuda- comento el anciano mientras se dirigia a la pequeña

-ah! mi magia erebea, crees que funcione- la chica con tono dudoso exclamo

-yo creo que si, lo mas probable- interrumpio un joven de ojos cerrados- eva-chan

-tu! maldito ima, que haces aqui- enojada la niña estaba

-jejeje, me gusta esa expresion en ti- dijo con satisfaccion mirando a la pequeña, mientras esta era parada por kaede y ku fei que queria abalanzarse hacia ima, con una reaccion infantil.

en ese momento entra asuna, con gran entusiasmo- te habias tardado kagurazaka- reclamo chisame al entrar esta, cruzando los brazos.

-jejeje, lo siento, me entretuve platicando con allen y los demas- dijo mientras sonreia agarrandose la cabeza.

-allen? y donde quedo el san?- konoka dijo sorprendida.

-ya son muy cercanos verdad asuna?- setsuna pregunto mientras se acercaba a kagurazaka

-uooh! que raro asuna- siguio asakura mientras golpeaba con el codo a la chica de coletas, mientras sayo estaba junto de ellas.

-y donde estan ellos- interrumpio negi, y acercandose a la chica- se quedaron descansando?

-no, dijeron que irian a investigar mas en el pueblo- contesto aquella

-quee! el anciano contesto al igual que takamichi- fueron solos

-si, porque se sorprende- asuna con cara de asombro decia, mientras el anciano y takamichi discutian algo.

-que sucede, Sr director- chisame siguio- pasa algo malo?

-es que hay algo mas importante que ustedes no saben- el anciano contesto- la lucha contra los akumas fue terminada a principios del siglo XX, eso era algo que tambien queria discutir con ustedes

-pero entonces, como fue que contactaron con la sede asiatica, si se supone que hace años desaparecio- el niño asombrado preguntaba

-eso fue asunto del arbol del mundo- contesto takamichi

-pero como supieron que era algo que los exorcistas tenian que vencer- seguia diciendo chisame con tono exaltante- como ya no entendi nada- se agarro la cabeza desesperada

-huh! asi que esos mocosos ya no viven, que perdida de tiempo- la niña de cabellos rubios dijo con tono de sarcasmo y una sonrisa diabolica

-eh? entonces quiere decir que allen y los demas- asuna siguio con un tono de tristeza y con las lagrimas a punto de salir- ellos....- negi le tomo el hombro- p-pero ellos- siguio mirando al niño con la cara roja y soltando un sollozo

-bueno entonces tendremos que acompañarlos, es muy seguro que ellos no sepan nada de todo esto- el niño se dirigio a la puerta- vamos asuna, chicas a ayudarlos- asuna se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto en ese momento- si negi, vamos.- quedandose atras chisame.

- pero Sr. director, como usted dijo, no es muy confiable que nuestra magia tambien funcione, todo lo anterior era una teoria, no?- la chica de lentes dijo, con un tono serio- digame aun asi quiere que vayamos?

-si, exactamente- contesto takamichi.- pero no tenemos ninguna otra forma de averiguarlo, asi que suerte- le dijo chisame mientras esta se alejaba con su grupo.

_______

mientras tanto en el pueblo ( que mas bien es ciudad) todos estaban admirados de los edificios, autos y todo lo demas...

-estos es tan extraño- allen decia mientras miraba a sus alrededores- no se parece nada a lo que conozco, que es este lugar.

-no se- lavi siguio con cara de asombro y duda a la vez- esto es raro no parece a nada al japon que conozco-

-p-pero tenemos que seguir, recuerden la mision- la chica de cabellos castaños se dirigio detras de lenalee, cuando un auto paso.- que es eso!-. grito histericamente

- no se, miranda- dijo lenalee dirigiendose a la mujer temblorosa que se escondia detras de ella- yo tampoco conosco esta ciudad, en serio es japon- se dirigio a lavi.

-si, la mision decia que era una escuela en japon, pero esto no se parece nada a japon- una cara seria ponia mientras decia esto- y tu link, habias conocido esta parte de japon?

-no, yo no salgo de la central- en chico de dos puntos dijo- pero mi informacion no me falla y esto no es japon, aunque no sabria decirte.

-link, entonces no sabes- allen dijo con cara de burla- no lo hubiera pensado de ti

-callate walker! yo no lo se todo- grito link a allen

-jejeje ya basta moyashi, tenemos que investigar donde exactamente estamos, si es o no es japon- el chico dijo mientras separaba a link y allen-

-no soy moyashi! soy allen, tch! por eso te ganas muchos enemigos lavi- refunfuño allen cruzando los brazos

-allen! lavi!- se oia a los lejos,- todos esperen, nosotras los ayudaremos- se acerco el grupo con los exorcistas

-esperen ustedes, como nos encotraron- lavi sorprendido estaba-

-asuna-san, negi-san, hola- allen saludo cordialmente

-tienen muchas cosas que explicarnos- se dirigio link, hacia el pequeño negi- esto es japon?

-si de cierta forma- interrumpio chachamaru- es japon pero...

-tontos no se han dado cuenta, mocosos- eva dijo con tono burlona, hacia lavi-no te has dado cuenta mocoso- su mirada de arrogancia se dirigia al chico del parche- o si?

- asi que es eso- lavi siguio, poniendo la cara aun mas preocupante para los demas acompañantes- no lo hubiera creido que el arca fuera.-...

-fuera que lavi- allen contesto, sarandeando a lavi

-deja que termine allen- quito lenalee al chico de cabellos blancos a lavi- explicanos eva-san, lavi?

-bueno era una posibilidad, que el arca pudiera abrir puertas a otros mundos u otros tiempos- lavi siguio

-otros tiempo?- link resalto, mirando a lavi y eva

-si otros tiempos- con cara aun mas seria prosiguio-entonces eva-chan

eva con cara de enojo, mirando a lavi de una forma asesina- si bastardo engreido, este es el futuro, jajaja ustedes...-

_________

bueno aqui les dejos mi fanfic un poco mas corto..... perdon por los errores, y todo lo demas.


	4. accion

aqui les dejo otro capitulo de el arbol del mundo, espero y les guste musho

____

los exorcistas tenian una reaccion algo preocupante, por la informacion que lavi y eva habia dicho.

-p-pero como?- replico la chica todavia escondida detras de lee- viajamos en el tiempo?- seguia insistiendo con tono histerico.

-mph!, eso explica el porque no conosco este japon, y el porque no nos hemos encontrado a ningun akuma, aun- explicaba dirigiendose a allen-

-pero kamui no sabia?- replico el chico de la cicatriz, dirigiendose a lavi.

- lo mas seguro es que no, pero ustedes como sabian que nosotros no pertenecemos aqui- el muchacho de parche comento mientras se dirigia a la niña de cabellos rubios, con cara muy seria

-tch! nosotras nos acabamos de enterar, mocoso idiota, el director nos dijo- dijo la niña, enviandole miradas asesinas al chico

-entonces tendremos que hablar con el director para que nos explique lo sucedido- interrumpio el de dos puntos

-entonces como luche contra un anciano, con la misma ensignia en mi pais natal=- ku fei pregunto,- el tenia la misma ensignia- siguio insistiendo

-mmmm..., es muy probable que despues de todo existan muy pocos exorcistas en esta epoca- con cara seria comento el chico del parche, dirigiendo su mirada a la china de pelos rubios- entonces nos contactaremos con esa sede

- no deben hacer eso- link se exalto mirando desafiantemente a lavi- recuerden que nuestra mision es esta, no debemos interferir-

- pero no te gustaria saber que sucedio- lavi toco el hombro del muchacho con una mirada de duda- vamos link, no tienes curiosidad.

- si es cierto lavi, no debemos molestar a los de la sede de este tiempo, terminamos nuestra mision y listo- el chico de cabellos blancos dijo mientras miraba asuna, con duda, dirigiendole una sonrisa muy sincera, ocasionando que la chica le respondiera con una igual de amable- no se preocupen no ondearemos en el tema- siguio el chico volteando hacia el pequeño de lentes

-mmmm... a mi si me hubiera gustado.....- en ese momento son interrumpidos por una jovencita- jajjajaja tenia mucho que no los veia exorcista- todos voltearon hacia la muchacha con asombro, ya que ella dirigia su mirada a los exorcistas, en especial al chico de la cicatriz- sobre todo a ti mi querido allen- la muchacha agarro un pequeño paraguas que traia en sus manos, esta hizo un movimiento con la mano, y en segundo vario akumas salieron al acecho.

-rayos! estamos rodeados...- varios ataques aparecieron en segundos dirigidos al grupo reunido

-adeat!!- asuna grito, y ante ella aparecio una gran espada, desviando la mayoria de los ataques, para sorpresa de los exorcistas, sin embargo en ese momento un akuma de nivel 3 la lanzo por el aire, enviandola a un edificio cercano, seguido de un ataque- asuna-san- grito el pequeño- asuna!!- gritaron las demas, en eso el polvo y escombro de donde habia caido la chica de coletas se movio, descubriendo asi un manto blanco- estas bien asuna-san- pregunto aquel bulto- a-allen?- contesto la chica, obteniendo en respuesta una gran sonrisa detras de aquella mascara blanca- estoy bien - grito la chica- allen me protegio.- causando el alivio de la mayoria.

-tch! esa maldita mocosa, no tenia la guardia necesaria- comento la pequeña al momento de voltear con lavi y ver la mirada que este tenia, una mirada que molesto a la niña- por que me vez a si, maldito mocoso- contesto

-asi que como quiera te preocupa- sonrio ligeramente- pequeña

-tu, maldito bast...- fueron interrumpidos por un ataque, eva hizo un escudo de hielo- jajaja maldito moustruo, crees que eso me destruira a mi a la gran maga osc....- no termino de decir la frase cuando volteo a ver el gran maso que sostenia el chico de cabellos rojos- imbecil, ya termina con esto de una vez.

-jejeje, eva, en serio ya se porque a ese chico de ojos cerrados le gusta molestarte- contesto el muchacho mirando a eva-jejejeje- siguio riendose

-dirigete hacia mi con mas respeto, maldito mocoso- dijo esto mientras lavi hacia un sello del cual saco una serpiente de fuego que termino con el akuma que los habia atacado, en eso se oyo un grito, era una pequeña niña que hiba caminado por ahi- kyaaa!- grito cuando esta se cayo, el akuma la ataco,-maldicion- dijeron los exorcistas.- fue cuando vieron un rayo que protegio a la pequeña- estas bien- pregunto, era negi que habia llegado ahi en cuestion de segundos-

-wow! chico si que eres fuerte- grito lavi encogiendo su maso

-no bajes la guardia, mocoso- eva golpeo en la cabeza al chico, mientras decia esto- estamos rodeados-

-eva! eso duele- se quejo el chico, sobandose la cabeza

-que es eso un angel? - nodoka pregunto mirando hacia el cielo

-rayos!- dijeron en unisono lavi, allen, lo que ocasiono que preguntaran sus acompañantes- que es eso-

-es un akuma de nivel 4- respondio lavi, allen tenia una mirada ira, que le extraño a la chica de coletas, que a pesar de conocerlo poco tiempo, no le gustaba esa expresion en el- tienen niveles los moustruos- le pregunto a la chica, en ese momento el moustruo emitio un sonido que molesto a todos los presentes, y desconcentro por completo,.-maldicion!- dijeron en unisono negi y allen al ver que el ataque era dirigido al grupo de nodoka.

-envuelve- se oyo, al momento que el akuma era sellado con unas extrañas cartas- lenalee, encargate de el- en eso el chico retiro el sello dejando libre al moustruo- que estas haciendo- grito histericamente asuna- los van a at--- la chica de coletas fue interrumpida al ver que lee estaba debajo del akuma lanzandolo por los aires, esta siguiendolo de cerca

-q-que esta volando- pregunto asakura- esto seria una gran historia-

-no pienses en eso en este momento- le reclamo la chica de nombre yue- es un momento muy critico-

- ustedes son fuerte.- interrumpio la chunnin al ver el espectaculo que se veian en los cielos- creo que es hora de empezar a ayudar- termino, en ese momento aparecio junto a miranda que se encontraba sola en ese momento- estas bien- le pregunto

-s-si es que en este momento no soy de gran ayuda- mientras se levantaba la chica de cabellos castaños dijo- mi inocencia no funciona en este tipo de ataques

-mmmm... inocencia, asi que es eso- kaede prosiguio mirando con duda a la chica

-s-si- contesto, en ese momento mas akumas siguieron apareciendo, detras de aquella jovencita con paraguas- jajaja esto es tan divertido- se burlaba la muchacha mientras veia a todos pelear contra los moustruos, defendiendo a aquellas que tenian habilidades ofensivas,-mmmm.... llegaste muy rapido, niña- dijo la chica mientras se tocaba los labios

-jejeje, quien eres tu- pregunto ku fei, ya que en cuestion de segundos se habia colocado detras de ella - tu mandas estos moustruos.

-jejeje, esto es mas de lo que ustedes creen- contesto la chica, mientras para asombro de todos su piel se oscurecia y aparecian extrañas cruces en su frente.

-ya basta road! deja de jugar, es hora de regresar- se oyo a lo lejos- el conde nos dijo que no nos encontraramos con ellos, aun- aparecia un joven de vestimenta elegante mientras se agarraba el cabello, mientras en la otra mano tenia un sombrero- es hora de irnos

-si, tikky- la chica aparecio al lado de este, lo que sorprendio a la de vestimentas chinas, ya que al voltear hacia donde se supone estaria no habia nada- como....

-tikky!- grito allen mientras se avalanzaba a este- road

-ah! shonen, tambien estas aqui- dijo con cara despreocupante- en otra ocasion nos veremos, y te nos uniras- termino este mientras desaparecia junto a road- adios mi querido allen- se oyo la voz de ella

-quienes son ellos- negi se dirigio a allen, que se habia avalanzado al joven aristocrata- los conoces allen-san- tocandole el hombro, mirando a su vez el ojo activado de este- qu---fue interrumpido por la reaccion del chico golpeando fuertemente el suelo, miro a los demas exorcistas, dandose cuenta del cambio radical de gestos, despues de ese encuentro.

-esto es mas preocupante- irrumpio lavi - ellos tambien estan aqui

-mph! esto ya no es mi asunto- dijo la niña de cabellos rubio mientras se alejaba del chico del parche, y desparecion en la nada

-quienes son ellos- insistio nodoka, preguntandole a lenalee, mientras desactivaba su inocencia- y que son sus armas- interrumpio setsuna

-death!- konoka activo su carta para curar a los jovenes exorcistas

-esto se esta complicando- chisame comento agarrandose la cabeza- es como cuando nos fuimos al mundo magico.

* * *

bueno hasta aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste, me tomare un tiempecito...jojojo

comenten y corrigan si me equivoco,,,, porfis...


End file.
